jurassicparktestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilophosaurus/JP:TG
History Creation Since this Dilophosaurus was heavily based on the clones from the movies, it is presumed that it was created on Isla Sorna where the clones at a certain age would be sent to live in their own paddock in InGen's Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. It shared the traits of the movie version as well. In JP:TG, the reason for why the Dilophosaurus was smaller than its actual real life counterpart was because they were juveniles. Juveniles would hunt in packs, but only the leader was allowed to disable prey. The Dilophosaurus clones could spit venom at a range of 6 meters (20 feet) and would aim for their prey's face to stun it before the Dilophosaurus would come in for the kill.Tour the Island It is unknown if the adults hunted in packs like the younger individuals. Dr. Laura Sorkin believed it was Dr. Henry Wu's inclusion of frog DNA or a splicing error that was responsible for the abnormal traits seen in the cloned Dilophosaurs, or at least the juveniles.InGen Field Journal, Dilophosaurus Incident Encounter with Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick Nima Cruz, one of the agents hired to meet with Dennis Nedry at the East Dock, went off to search for Nedry with her fellow agent Miles Chadwick when Nedry failed to arrive. When Nima found Nedry's jeep, she scared off the Dilophosaurus that killed him, while it was still eating his corpse.Jurassic Park: The Game: "Nedry's Clearing" After she and Chadwick retrieved the Barbasol can that had gotten lost when Dennis Nedry was disoriented from the venom on his face, another Dilophosaurus attacked Miles Chadwick. Reacting to the toxin sprayed in his eyes, Miles pulled out his handgun and began to fire at the dinosaur, successfully scaring it off. But it soon returned with its pack to finish what it had started. Once Nima repaired the jeep, they initiated their attack. The two humans attempted to flee but were cornered by the Dilophosaurus not long after their decision. Miles started firing his pistol before Nima told him not to, saying that he didn't to waste his bullets because there were too many Dilophosaurs. Instead, she suggested that they should try to distract the Dilophosaurus pack. Chadwick responded selfishly by pushing Nima Cruz right at the Dilophosaurs, thinking that they would go after her instead of him. However, two of the dinosaurs wanted Miles Chadwick over Nima and they proceeded to devour him allowing Cruz a chance to drive off in Nedry's jeep that she had repaired just before the pack's ambush. One pursued her while she was running to the staff vehicle and attempted to pounce on her, but was pushed aside by Nima when it did so. Once she had reached the vehicle, Nima dodged toxic spit from another Dilophosaurus that had encountered her at the start of the offensive that was on top of the jeep and then another Dilophosaur ran straight at Cruz only to receive a car door to the face. A Dilophosaur that behind the individual was hit by the car door proceeded to spit at Nima while she was inside the automobile, but she shielded herself from the venom by slamming the jeep's door. The rest of the pack began surround the vehicle with one jumping onto the jeep's hood trying to shatter the windshield even after Nima cranked the vehicle and was driving away. This Dilophosaurus was later flung off by the movements of the jeep and was hit by afterward. : "Dilo Attack" The pack finally got another chance at killing Cruz when she crashed her recently acquired vehicle on a tree after her brief problem with the Dilophosaurus on her vehicle's roof leaving her to continue on foot. A Dilophosaurus pounced on Cruz and the two had a struggle. However, to the dismay of the Dilophosaurus pack, they had to end their pursuit of Cruz because of the arrival of the dangerous Troodon pack. Encounter with the Mercenaries The next day, Billy Yoder, a mercenary hired by InGen to rescue any survivors of the Isla Nublar Incident, had a skirmish with a Dilophosaurus while he was exploring one of Isla Nublar's jungles with fellow mercenary Oscar Morales. The two heard the Dilophosaurus upon entering the jungle, but it didn't choose to strike Billy Yoder until he had accidentally stepped on an egg that was inside a nearby nest (which could have belonged to the attacking dinosaur). Billy dodged the Dilophosaur's projectile attack right before it pounced on him, which in turn caused him to lose his assault rifle. Billy broke free of the Dilophosaur's grasp and dodged multiple attacks from it, but at the end of the fight the Dilophosaur pinned him to the ground again after he went to retrieve his rifle. Though before the conflict could continue further, Oscar Morales intervened by kicking the Dilophosaur off of Yoder very hard. Oscar wanted to kill the dinosaur, but Billy told him not to, saying that wasn't much of a threat now after it was hurt. The Dilo then ran off while Billy Yoder was stating his reasons not to kill it.Jurassic Park: The Game: "Dilo Fight!" Notes and references